


Landslide

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "There's about to be a landslide in my pants."
Kudos: 18





	Landslide

"There's about to be a landslide in my pants."  
He announced as the reason for bolting into the bathroom. We still shared just one, but he was never shy about showing his need for the space.  
Sure enough, he let out a raw fart as he approached the toilet.  
"I'm sorry. Nana never remembers I'm lactose intolerant. She got me an ice cream cake."  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry. You know her memory is getting bad." My gloved fingers raked bright red dye through my hair.  
"I know. That cake was hella good. Even though I almost shit myself walking up the stairs out there." He first assumed a stance in front of the toilet, then pulled his shorts and boxers down to his ankles. He barely is able to sit when I hear a sputtering release of soft waste.  
The initial stage lasts for 30 or 40 seconds without interruption, then he is rewarded with a pause. "Ohhh. That felt so good, but my ass already hurts." A burp followed his statement as he firmly patted his stomach.  
"I need to pee," I complained, stripping my gloves off.  
He responded with a slight sigh and unwrapped a lengthy section of toilet paper. He leaned to one side, wiping and dropping the paper into the bowl. With a sheepish look, he tore off more toilet paper.  
Then he stood up without putting his boxers back on. "Please make it quick. I'm about to take another dump."  
I sit on the already warm seat and struggle for a few minutes before I let out a thin, but desperate stream of pee.  
He cradled his stomach. "Come on Kacee. I shouldn't have stood up so quick." He shook his head. "This one isn't solid either."  
I flushed and he is back on the toilet before the water is done rising. "I'm sorry for snapping if I did." Bubbly gas echoed below him and he groaned deeply. "This won't be as pleasant."  
After a couple seconds, he let out a loud shart. "Uhhh. Fuck." I heard a hint of relief in his tone. That soon resulted in a spurt of liquid waste. "Can you go get me some pepto?"


End file.
